


(Podfic) Let Me Run Away With You

by saltyunicorn, Whispering_Sumire



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's Summary"So," Peter says, after an hour or so of driving in tense silence, "I assume we're going back to your beloved Beacon Hills?""No," Stiles tells him, without even looking up from the restorative paste he's administering to Derek's wounds. And isn't that surprising?"No?""I took the GPS out of Roscoe and I hacked into some of your accounts to get him travel-ready. I don't care where we go Peter, but I don't want to go back to Beacon Hills," there's a desperation in his voice that makes Peter's skin crawl, though he has no idea why, "please.""Okay," Peter agrees softly.[Or: The one where Stiles is in a very bad place, and Peter and Derek manage to unwittingly save him from himself while he saves them from themselves.]





	(Podfic) Let Me Run Away With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Run Away With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179539) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

> **[Let Me Run Away With You](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XfEuts6R6C6sA4pb1apEos64z9hvMv44)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
